


Wish

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, eight umbral timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: For so long, Pipinji has fought for one purpose...now it's time to pick up a new one.
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Wish

Pipinji found himself unable to sleep. On the morn, Garland Ironworks would begin another journey through the realm. Though this time, not in desperate search for building materials, but to set forth and bring peace. And there was going to be fighting.  _Ah sod this,_ Pipinji thought, picking up his sword that he kept close by.

He went out to the edge of the wreckage and sat right near the water, looking out over where the Crystal Tower once was. Something that people had seen for years in the skyline was just gone. And it would be up to them again to preserve what memories they could. Like so many other things.

Pipinji heard a low rumbling noise behind him. He turned to see the Father of Dragons, Midgardsomr flying towards him, albeit in a much smaller form. “What keeps thee awake?”

“Ah, nerves I guess,” Pipinji said, turning his head back to the skyline. “Which is weird, right? I slept better the night before but then again, I drunk a lot more that eve.”

The dragon made note of the sword beside Pipinji. The hilt was worn down but the blade had been kept in good care. “Do you expect battle on these shores?”

“No. I just don’t feel comfortable without it.” He picked up the sword and turned it in his head. “Also I tend to usually practice with it when I am nervous and I kind of forgot the time.”

A low grumble of assent reached him and the dragon flew closer. Pipinji wanted to pet Midgardsomr as if he was a cat, but thought better of it. He glanced over to the Crystal Tower (or where it would have been) again, only to see a brilliant moon instead. He thought of the Seventh Umbral to Astral era and how swiftly things had changed. And yet the tales of the Warrior of Light shone so brilliantly.

Protecting what was important. He glanced on over to a scrap of metal and smirked. He could likely fashion a good shield at some point. But he had a goal in mind now. Becoming the knight and guardian of a new future.

**Author's Note:**

> It's nice that we got that short story with the Eight Umbral guys. So now it means I can also think of what could also become with any OCs I could make up there!
> 
> So here's another boy. A boy who will start up the Paladins again. He is a good boy and I like him.


End file.
